


Completion

by ennedepaix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennedepaix/pseuds/ennedepaix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Readiness isn't all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Distraction, which can be found on my author page.

Draco Malfoy stormed out of his bedroom with his shirt unbuttoned and hanging off of his shoulders, bare feet and the button of his trousers undone. He also had a painful erection and a dishevelled Harry Potter chasing after him.

“Draco!”

“Fuck off, Potter!” Draco continued to stride down one of the corridors of Malfoy Manor, shouting his reply over his shoulder. Harry ran to catch up with his boyfriend of three months and grabbed him by the arm, spinning him around to face him. Draco glared at him, eyes blazing. “Get off me,” he said slowly.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Me? Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m just thoroughly fucked off, that’s all!”

“Well, why?”

“How about because you mocked me?” Draco suggested. “Oh yes, had you forgotten so quickly? You mocked me because I told you I didn’t want to shag you yet.”

“I’m sorry but I always assumed that I’d be the one that kept you waiting. Not the other way around.”

“Why? Because I’m such a huge slut?” Draco questioned in a hiss, his voice low. Harry frowned, finally letting go of Draco’s arm; he hadn’t realised Draco was quite as angry as he appeared to be at this moment.

“No,” he said, shaking his head fervently. “Of course not. It’s just because it’ll be my first time, not yours.” Harry backed away as Draco started to advance on him. “Draco, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. I thought you were teasing me; I didn’t know you were being serious.”

“You really want me to fuck you that much, Harry?” Draco asked. He pushed Harry up against the wall and grabbed his hips. “Hmm? Do you?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“You want to be underneath me so much? You want my cock shoved right up your arse so much? You want it so much you’ll beg me and I’ll get so carried away I’ll forget to use my fingers first. I’ll thrust into you with no forethought to how you’d feel,” Draco said, pushing his hips into Harry’s to emphasise his words, “and it will hurt like nothing you’ve ever felt before. Like ripping, tearing; fire on the inside. You’d scream, I’m sure, but I’d be too far-gone to realise you were in pain and I wouldn’t stop. You’d come because I’d make you but by the end, I’ll have fucked you so hard you’ll be bleeding.” Draco paused and ran his tongue over Harry’s lips so gently it seemed like the person who performed this action couldn’t have possibly been the same person who said those terrible words. “Is that really what you want? Hmm?”

“No.” Harry was crying. Draco wiped his tears away and kissed him softly. “No, it isn’t.”

“Then don’t make the same mistake I did.”

“What?”

“Don’t push me, Harry. I want to sleep with you. I don’t want to do it yet. I’m sorry if I misled you when I invited you here for the Easter holiday but bringing you here to have sex was not my intention. I wanted to spend time with you away from school, that’s all.” At this, Harry nodded dumbly and suddenly collapsed to the floor. Draco quickly knelt by him, taking his hand. “Harry?”

“Y-You scared me. You made me think that that’s what you’re going to do to me.”

“It’s not. I promise. Can you understand that I don’t want to sleep with you yet? I want to but not yet.”

“Yes. I’m sorry I made fun of you.” Harry leant into Draco’s chest and the blonde wrapped his arms around him tightly.

“I’m sorry I scared you. I promise I won’t do that to you. **Ever**. Do you believe me?” Draco asked. Harry nodded against his body and Draco kissed his hair. “I’m sorry. I got carried away. I was angry.”

“It’s all right. I was angry, too. We were both wrong.”

They stayed with their arms around each other for a long while and Draco found that every time he simply held Harry in his arms, it got a little bit harder to let go of him.

******* 

Later that night, Harry was sitting on the bed in his pyjamas, waiting for Draco to return from the bathroom. He was still slightly shaken from their argument earlier that day but he was no longer angry with him. After all, if Harry hadn’t made fun of him for not wanting to have sex yet, Draco wouldn’t even have gotten irate. Harry wrapped his arms around his own waist just as Draco came through and offered a small smile to him. Harry tried to give one in return, he really did, but his face couldn’t find one. Draco sat next to him on the bed and neither of them knew where to look or what to say. Harry eventually broke the silence with a blunt,

“Why don’t you want to sleep with me yet?”

Draco heaved a great sigh. “Harry…”

“Tell me. You won’t tell me why and it makes me feel like you don’t want me, no matter how much you say ‘not yet’. I still think you just mean ‘no’.”

“Harry, I want you. You have no idea how much but that doesn’t change the fact that I don’t think we should have sex yet.”

“But **why**? I’m ready, Draco, I know it.”

“No, you don’t. You just think it. Harry, look at this logically. Two months ago, you were scared to even touch my cock. Less than a month ago, you spent days upon days working up enough courage to give me a blowjob. How can you possibly believe you’re ready for more than that?”

“I feel ready… I thought I felt ready,” Harry mumbled, now doubtful of his previous self-assurance. Draco took his hand.

“And now you’re not so sure?” he asked quietly. Harry shrugged. “Listen to me, Harry. Even if you are ready, I might not be.” Draco saw Harry open his mouth and placed two fingers over his lips to quiet him. “Before you say anything, I know I’m meant to be the one waiting for you but maybe it’s the other way around, all right? I… I don’t want to explain why I’m not ready but I really don’t think I am just yet.”

Harry nodded and spoke against Draco’s fingers. “All right. I’m sorry I’m so stuck on this but I’m scared that you don’t want me or something. I’m paranoid, I suppose, because I want you so much and I can’t help but think you’re too good for me.”

Draco smiled. “My silly little Harry,” he whispered, pushing Harry down onto the pillows and stretching out atop him. “You have no idea how much I want to see you all spread out for **me and only me** to see,” Draco said possessively, pushing the fabric of Harry’s pyjamas aside and biting lightly on Harry’s shoulder. “I want to make you feel things you’ve never felt before. I want to be the only person you’re ever with fully. I want to be inside you and I want to feel you all around me; tight and hot. I want to reach the places you didn’t think were there. Do you want that, too, baby, do you?” he asked the shuddering boy beneath him.

“Yes,” Harry hissed. “I want that.”

“But do you want something else more? Is there anything you can think of that you’d want more than to be beneath me?”

“I… I don’t know.”

“What about me beneath you? What if you were inside me? Do you want that? Can you imagine what it feels like to be inside another person’s body so deeply? In such heat, you’ll think you’re going to go mad, you’ll think you’re going to catch on fire. Do you want to be inside me? You can be, you know; in me, up there. You can come in me and not only can you do it but I’ll want you to do it as well. I’ll want to feel you come all through my insides. How does that sound?”

“Fuck,” Harry breathed. Draco smirked and kissed him, tongue seeking out familiar nooks and crannies and tastes.

“You can have all that,” he said, running his tongue over Harry’s collarbone. “But you can’t have it yet. Understand?”

“Yes. Not yet. I get it. Kiss me.”

Draco’s eyes merely glinted in reply.

******* 

_Two months later - June 14th_

Tuning out Hermione’s babblings about the exams, Harry collapsed with relief at the Gryffindor table at lunchtime. He saw Draco already sitting at the Slytherin table and smiled when he caught his eye. Draco winked.

“That last question was a lot easier than I thought it would be, don’t you think? What did you think, Harry? Harry? For goodness’ sakes. Harry!”

“What, Hermione?” Harry rolled his eyes causing Hermione to huff. “I’m sorry but we just finished our last exam and I really think I deserve a break before you start testing me on my answers.”

“How big a break?” Hermione asked.

“Let me have the weekend, at least?”

“That seems fair,” Hermione conceded grudgingly. “What was the winking about, anyway?” she asked, of Draco’s action. Harry shrugged.

“I don’t know. Nothing probably. He just likes trying to embarrass me.” Harry paused as Draco’s eagle owl flew over and dropped a note on his plate before flying back to perch on her owner’s shoulder. Harry spared a glance to his boyfriend, who was smiling, before he unfolded the note.

_~ I’m ready now. How about you? ~_

Harry blinked and then blushed in the realisation of what this note was implying. He looked up at Draco but he was writing another note. Harry watched as he handed it to the owl. Again, the parchment fell on his plate.

_~ If you are, tonight’s plans don’t change. If you’re not, it’s fine and I’ll see you tomorrow instead. Don’t be scared, Harry. There’s no reason for you to be, I promise you that. ~_

Harry stuffed both notes in his pocket, ignoring Hermione’s asking what they said, and stood up, quickly exiting the Hall without a thought to his rumbling stomach. He only stopped walking when he noticed that, if he didn’t, he would fall into the lake. He dropped to the ground in a graceless heap.

“Hello, Squiddy,” he said, spying the Giant Squid lumbering around near the edge of the water. “Bet you never have to worry about these things. Lucky bugger. He’s ready. I thought I was more than two months ago and now I don’t have a clue. Telling me not to be scared… Yeah, because that’s obviously going to make me less nervous, isn’t it, Draco?” Harry shouted exasperatedly towards the castle. He sighed. “What am I going to do?”

******* 

Draco opened the door and smiled. He ushered his nervous-looking boyfriend inside and kissed him quickly as he shut the door.

“Why did you knock?”

“What? Oh… I forgot the password,” Harry said distractedly, slumping onto the armchair near Draco’s bed. He stared at the bed in trepidation, noticing the covers were neatly folded back near the foot of the bed, and only shifted his eyes when Draco stood in front of him, blocking the view. Looking up at the blonde, his nerves increased.

“Do I take your presence to mean you’re ready as well?” Draco asked with a slight smirk. Harry shook his head and Draco’s smirk slid into a frown. “Oh. What’s the matter?”

Harry shook his head again. “I still don’t know. I want to be ready. At the very least, I want to know if I’m ready or not. Something concrete would really help things along, you know?”

Draco sat on the edge of the bed. “Well, what do you want to do? You can still stay here if you want without… doing anything.”

“I think I might want to do something but that’s the problem; I think I **might** want to,” Harry tried to explain. Draco leant back on his elbows and stretched his legs out so his bare feet were resting on Harry’s knees.

“So, what do you want to do?” he asked again. 

“I want to kiss you. At the very least, I want that,” Harry said. Draco dropped his feet from Harry’s legs and grinned. 

“Come and get me, then,” he purred. Harry smiled timidly and stood up. He kicked his shoes off and knelt next to Draco on the bed. “What are you waiting for?” Draco asked after a few moments of Harry merely staring down on him.

“I wish I knew,” Harry whispered, leaning down and capturing Draco’s lips. Although it was Harry who initiated the kiss, it was Draco who deepened it, swiping at Harry’s lips with his tongue, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling them closer together. Harry adored the slow, deep kisses Draco was so good at; couldn’t get enough of the smooth, undulating play of lips on lips, tongue on tongue or any combination of them. He let Draco roll them both onto their sides, encouraging the change of position by slinging a leg over Draco’s hip. Aware of Harry’s uncertainty but also aware that he didn’t want to just kiss that night, Draco cautiously pressed his groin, rapidly hardening, into Harry’s. Harry returned the pressure and ran his hands over Draco’s chest, feeling nipples harden through the thin material of his shirt. 

“What am I waiting for?” Harry asked against Draco’s cheek, breaking the kiss. “Why am I waiting? I don’t understand. I want to do this. I don’t want to wait. What’s wrong with me? Why am I still waiting?” Harry sounded strained, anguished and, strangely, angry at himself. Draco grabbed his shoulders, pushing him up so he could look at his face.

“Do you want to stop?” Draco hoped his slight irritation wasn’t noticeable in his voice. He wasn’t irritated because Harry might not want to have sex with him, more that he wouldn’t make up his bloody mind. If there was ever something Draco would happily moan about, it was indecision. 

“No. I just don’t think I can do this.”

“If you want to do it, why does it matter if you think you can or not?”

“I don’t know if I’m ready or not and it’s driving me mad.”

“Maybe you don’t need to know if you’re ready. You want to do this. All you need to know is that you’ll be able to tell me if you want or need to stop. You need to know you can trust me enough to believe I **will** stop if you tell me to.”

“I can. I do trust you enough. I do. I want this. I want this.” Harry’s words were barely out in the air between them before he took Draco’s lips in a clumsy kiss. He fumbled with the buttons of Draco’s shirt but his hands were trembling. Covering them with his own, Draco pulled away from the kiss.

“Shh. Calm, Harry. Tense really isn’t the best way to go about this, all right? Try and be calm. You’re safe here, you know that.” Although Harry took in his boyfriend’s words and tried to calm himself, the tone of Draco’s voice, whether intentionally low and husky or not, served only to make Harry ache for him. Draco kept his eyes open, leaning in for a soft kiss. Harry moaned quietly the instant their lips touched and it didn’t take long before their kiss descended into an almost mindless passion.

This time, when Harry went for the buttons on Draco’s shirt, they undid easily under his fingers. His hands explored Draco’s chest and stomach as if they were brand new to him; never before seen or felt. He pushed the shirt over Draco’s shoulders and Draco pushed Harry onto his back so he could shed the shirt completely. He loved the way Harry’s hands felt on the skin of his back, constantly moving, tracing every inch, always touching the rough scar near the small of his back before fingers clamped into his shoulders, elbows brushing his waist. Draco trailed his tongue down to Harry’s neck, quickly finding the random spot Harry seemed to be so affected by. The tip of his tongue darted across it lightly and he felt Harry tremble. He sucked hard on it and there was a sharp gasp and a definite shudder beneath him. Draco quickly undid the buttons of Harry’s shirt one-handed. He found, instead of the expected flesh, another layer of fabric. He glanced down and saw Harry had a t-shirt on underneath his school shirt.

“Harry, why are you wearing layers? It’s fucking mid-June,” he muttered. Harry sat up, forcing Draco to straddle his lap.

“To annoy you?” he suggested as a reason. Draco growled quietly and pushed Harry’s shirt off. Harry threw it to the floor and Draco grabbed the hem of Harry’s t-shirt, pulling it upwards. Unfortunately, Harry was still wearing his glasses and Draco hadn’t been careful enough to avoid them. He laughed when the t-shirt got stuck and he and Harry both loosened it away, taking the glasses away at the same time. Harry smiled and blinked a few times in rapid succession, trying to fix his focus. Draco stared at him and ran his fingers down the sides of Harry’s face, from hairline to jaw.

“Harry…” After uttering the name in a whisper, Draco suddenly realised he couldn’t verbalise what he wanted to say and enveloped Harry in a fierce kiss instead. It became messy; wet and hot and open-mouthed and everything both of them wanted but were anxious of indulging in. The kiss was long and thorough and Draco waited as long as he possibly could restrain himself before moving his hands to the fastenings on Harry’s trousers. He slipped the button through its hole and then moved his fingers to the fly. He waited a moment but Harry didn’t tense and so he unzipped the trousers and slipped his hand between the fabric of them and Harry’s boxers to hold his hip. Harry fell back onto the bed, pulling Draco down with him. They broke their kiss for air and Draco took the waistband on Harry’s trousers in his hands. Keeping eye-contact with Harry, he started to tug them down gently. Harry raised his hips marginally to allow Draco to pull them down. Draco moved down the bed as he pulled the trousers down and off, taking Harry’s socks with them, discarding it all over the side of the bed. He looked over Harry, who shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. A flush rose suddenly in Draco’s cheeks in anticipation and he took Harry’s hands in his as he got an urge to make sure he wasn’t pushing Harry too far without realising.

“Is this… Is this all right so far?”

Harry didn’t reply but removed his hands from Draco’s grasp and started to undo Draco’s trousers slowly. Draco couldn’t help but watch as Harry’s perfectly imperfect fingers nervously, tremulously, reverently undid his trousers, pushing them down over his buttocks. When Harry ran his hands over Draco’s buttocks, Draco looked up at his boyfriend’s face. Harry flicked his eyes up suddenly as though sensing the stare.

“Is that okay?”

“Yes. Shit, Harry, more than okay.” As Draco said this, it hit him that, for once, he was nervous. He wasn’t sure what to do next. While he was trying to decide, Harry kissed him and he forgot to worry. He moaned as Harry’s tongue found his and kicked his trousers away when Harry pushed them down past his knees. Harry’s hands dipped hesitantly under the waistband of Draco’s underwear.

“I want you, Draco.” He punctuated the statement by grinding their groins together. Draco gave a short gasp.

“Have me,” he murmured, aiding Harry push his underwear off. Harry looked Draco up and down, from head to toe. For all that they had done together, neither of them had ever seen the other fully naked and aroused like this. Harry thought it was a rather astonishing sight to behold and became nervous about having to take his own underwear off; surely he wouldn’t be able to compare to Draco? He didn’t realise Draco wasn’t going in for comparison. He just wanted to see Harry. Quite desperately if the way he was tugging at the boy’s underwear was anything to go by. Harry raised his hips before he could think about it anymore and Draco seized the opportunity instantly. Harry’s underwear was off and thrown to the four winds in a jiffy and Draco caught his breath. After a minute or so in which Draco didn’t move or blink, Harry was more than a little self-conscious.

“Can you stop looking?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Draco gave a little smirk. 

“Please, Draco.” At this second plea, Draco heeded his lover’s request and kissed him instead. Harry closed his eyes and Draco strained to look at Harry’s body again as they kissed. This caused his head to move slightly and Harry opened his eyes. He slapped Draco’s shoulder. “Stop looking!”

Draco laughed and reached down to caress Harry’s erection. Harry moaned quietly and his eyes fluttered closed once more as his own hand strayed to Draco’s erection. Draco kissed him again as they both moved their hands in languid strokes. Then, abruptly, Harry wasn’t stroking anything because Draco ducked down quickly to replace his hand with his mouth. Harry cried out and Draco would have smiled if his mouth wasn’t occupied. Long, slow strokes with the whole width and length of his tongue, quick, playful licks with the tip; Draco knew how to leave Harry wanting. 

“Wait,” Harry managed to speak between moans. Draco lifted his head.

“What is it?”

“Before we… do anything else, I wondered if we needed to… you know, use anything?”

“What? Protection? It’s up to you. We don’t need to. We’ve both had checks with Madam Pomfrey recently, remember? We can if you want to but we don’t actually need to.”

“I… I want to feel as much of you as I can,” Harry admitted shyly. Draco smiled.

“Can we carry on now?” he asked. Harry nodded and got taken away by a kiss. He didn’t notice when Draco retrieved his wand. He didn’t notice when Draco murmured a few spells, the Slytherin timing his words to be drowned out by Harry’s moans. He didn’t notice that Draco’s hands weren’t touching him and he didn’t think about why Draco’s breath kept hitching on occasion as their kiss continued. He did notice, several minutes later, a sudden wet feeling all over his erection. Draco threw his wand to the floor and shifted, moving a bit further up Harry’s body. Draco broke the kiss, sitting up and laying one hand on Harry’s chest while reaching behind his back to grasp Harry’s erection firmly with the other. He spread his legs slightly wider apart and let Harry nudge against his entrance.

Harry barely had time to make sense of what was happening before Draco started to drop his weight down slowly onto him. Harry gave a shuddering gasp and Draco continued to lower himself.

“Draco… stop, Draco… stop… please!” Harry cried. Draco stilled and looked at him questioningly. “I didn’t want… I don’t know if I want to do it… this way round.”

“Why?”

“I… I don’t… Because I don’t know what to do,” Harry admitted. “I wanted you to be… in control.”

“Harry, I am in control. I’m still on top of you, aren’t I? And don’t worry,” Draco said with a small smile. “I don’t mind telling you what to do.” He waited until Harry gave a small nod and then seated himself fully on the young man below him, wincing momentarily with pain once or twice. Harry cried out, his hips bucking up sharply and involuntarily. “Shh… Shh, shh, it’s all right,” Draco murmured, placing his hand over Harry’s cheek, trailing his fingers down his chest and stomach. The way he was comforting Harry seemed to calm both of them down; Draco was grateful for this as the pain dissipated quickly. “How does it feel, Harry?” Draco asked. “Come on, tell me how it feels to be inside me.” He rolled his hips slowly and Harry groaned.

“Like… Oh god, it’s so hot… Like I’m on fire and… I can’t put it out,” he finally replied. “Even if I could, I don’t think I’d want to.”

“Good.”

“What does it feel like for you?” Harry asked nervously.

“It feels full and it feels like you’re a part of me; you’re a part I don’t ever want to let go, Harry.”

“I don’t want to let you go either,” Harry whispered. He raised his head as Draco lowered his and they met in a forceful kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco tightly and Draco began to draw his body up and down in tiny, slow movements. Harry was now so glad Draco had made him wait; if they had done this any earlier in their relationship, Harry had a feeling he would have come the instant he was inside Draco. Harry was also now glad of the teasing games Draco often played with him, forcefully prolonging letting him orgasm. Even so, the next few minutes were some of the longest of Harry’s life both in a wonderful way and an unbearable way. 

Knowing what this felt like after all the times he had imagined and dreamed of it was almost like a startling and miraculous kind of torture. Draco twisted his hips a certain way and cried out into Harry’s mouth on the next drop down. Draco knew how to pleasure himself as well as Harry and he was not going to neglect either of them. 

“Harry, do something for me…” he breathed against Harry’s lips.

“Anything. What?” Harry asked. Draco placed his hands firmly either side of Harry’s face as he replied,

“Take control.”

Harry stared at him for a moment before raising his head to kiss Draco again. Draco carefully rolled them both onto their sides, holding Harry tight against him and then waited for Harry to take them the rest of the way over, the movement of which was almost instant. Draco opened his eyes and if he thought seeing Harry underneath him was amazing, he really was not prepared for the sight of Harry above him, leaning over him and looking down at him with an expression of both lust and adoration. Seeing the way Draco was staring so intently at him, Harry asked,

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” Draco shook his head. He wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips. “Nothing at all. Now move,” he growled. Harry’s first thrust was awkward through nerves but the sensation wasn’t any less for either of them. As Draco began to rock his hips back against Harry’s thrusts Harry managed to find a rhythm, which though it may have lacked a certain finesse, judging by the moans, Draco seemed to be more than happy with it. “Harry… Harry, bear down… harder… Oh! That’s it.” Draco let out a low groan the next time Harry pushed back inside. “Shit, you know how to take instruction,” he murmured. In return, he clenched his muscles around Harry.

“Draco! Oh, **god** …”

“Deeper… Not **faster** , Harry, just **deeper** … like that… yes… Tilt your hips to your left… left… Oh, Harry!” Draco quivered and pressed his face against Harry’s neck. “Oh. Keep doing that! Mmm, go harder. **Harder**. Ohhh.”

Harry reached down and stroked Draco’s erection lightly before wrapping his fingers around him fully. Draco reared up into the touch and initiated a fierce kiss, Harry reciprocating wantonly and immediately as Draco’s fingers imbedded themselves in his back. After a few moments, Harry began to murmur against Draco’s lips.

“Draco… I can’t… I can’t hold much longer.”

“Then make what’s left worthwhile,” Draco whispered. _Fuck, he’s a quick study,_ Draco thought as Harry moved inside him and moved his hand over his cock. Harry wasn’t the only one who couldn’t hold much longer. Draco’s orgasm crept up on him quicker than it ever had before and he started babbling as he felt its exponential rise. Harry could barely work out where the breaks between words were let alone what the words themselves were. He caught his name a few times along with ‘fuck’ and ‘too much’. He thought he heard ‘love’ but he dismissed it out of hand as his own orgasm started to build up. Draco bit down on Harry’s shoulder, stifling his scream as he jolted and came over Harry’s hand. Harry gave one more deep, hard, sharp thrust and came, buried inside his lover, with a loud cry that Draco cut short with his lips. Draco dropped his legs from around Harry’s hips and then realised they were both shaking. He broke their kiss and smiled up at Harry, who tried to smile back but ended up dropping his head onto Draco’s shoulder. After a few seconds, Draco felt wetness on his skin. “H-Harry?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry said in a murmuring tone. Draco grabbed Harry’s shoulders, pushing him up so he could look at him.

“Why are you crying? What are you sorry for?” He made sure his tone stayed soft.

“I’m sorry because if I say what I want to say, it’ll sound shallow and you’ll think I’m just saying it because we slept together. I’ve been wanting to say it for ages but I’ve been so scared and-”

“Shh,” Draco interrupted gently. “What do you want to say?” Harry looked down, staring at Draco’s chest, which was covered with a sheen of sweat. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“Oh. Okay.” Draco was marginally stunned to say the least. Harry stared and then carefully pulled out from inside Draco’s body as quickly as he could and swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching down to grab his shirt. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To my dorm,” Harry replied. Draco pulled him back into the bed, firmly tucking the blankets around him as well as enclosing him in both his arms and legs. “Oi, Draco, what are you doing?”

“Preventing your escape. Why did you try and run away?”

“Because you said ‘Okay’.”

“Right. I suppose that probably didn’t sound very… promising, did it?”

“No, not really.”

“I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. I’m shocked, Harry. That was the last thing I expected you to say after we’d had sex for the first time, you know? I don’t know what you’re worried about anyway because…” Draco paused to take a deep breath. “I’ve been in love with you for a while now.”

“Oh. Right.”

“I know why you wanted to run away now.”

“Sorry,” Harry said. Draco shook his head. “You’re in love with me?”

“Looks like it. I should have told you ages ago but I was scared. Terrified actually. But Draco Malfoy does not admit to being scared of anything, least of all an emotion he’s been taught is ridiculous.”

“How is it ridiculous?” Harry asked.

“Ask my father because I haven’t the faintest. Although, you might not want to take the trip to Azkaban.”

“You’re a romantic at heart, aren’t you?” Harry teased with a smile. Draco raised an eyebrow and then laughed. “This is weird.”

“What is?”

“I’m not a virgin anymore.”

“Well, you’re half-way,” Draco commented, running his hands onto Harry’s buttocks and squeezing firmly. “We’ll sort the other half out tomorrow,” he said. Harry blushed. “If you want to, of course,” Draco added, kissing Harry’s cheek reassuringly. Harry nodded with a touch of embarrassment and Draco smirked.

“I want to,” Harry said quietly, his cheeks blazing as he smiled nervously.

“Harry, you don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that. We’re going to have some fun in the morning.”

“Oh really?”

“You have no idea,” Draco purred, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Can I ask you something?” Harry asked. Draco nodded. “I just wanted to know… I mean, I know it’s pathetic but I was wondering… because I wanted for you to be happy and… satisfied… and, well… Was I any good?”

Draco frowned and bit his lip. “Honestly?”

“Yes,” Harry said, nervous as he took in Draco’s expression. “I want to know.”

“Well, actually…” Draco couldn’t keep up the act any longer and he grinned quite uncharacteristically. “You were wonderful.”

“You are joking, right?”

“No, I’m quite serious. I will have you know, however, this does not mean to say I don’t expect you to get better every time but if **that** was what you do when you don’t know what you’re doing then I can’t wait until you’ve figured it all out.”

Harry smiled then. “And I didn’t hurt you?”

“Don’t worry. I stretched myself out first. Don’t worry about that.” Draco hoped Harry didn’t notice his reply contained no definite answer. Harry finding out how hard it was to make such an experience completely painless could wait a bit longer.

“Oh right. Can I ask you something else?”

“If you like.”

“Why did you decide to do it that way round?”

“With you on top you mean?” Draco asked. Harry nodded. “Because I wanted you to know I trust you. I’ve only ever let one person be inside me before you and it was because of how he was I hadn’t let anyone else do it.”

“What do you mean?” Harry was frowning slightly. Draco sighed.

“Do you really want to talk about this now, Harry? After that wonderful experience, you want to talk about a bloke who was horrible to me in bed?” he questioned. Harry shrugged, looking awkward, and Draco sighed again.

“I just want to know you’re all right, Draco, that’s all.”

“Remember when you came to my house in the holiday and we had that big argument? I told you not to push me and make the same mistake I did?” Draco asked. Harry gave a small nod as he remembered. “Well, when I was fifteen, I think, I met this bloke and I fancied him. I wanted to shag him, I admit, but I knew he’d never let me dominate him; he was older than me and he just wouldn’t have let me. So I kept propositioning him and he kept turning me away. Eventually he started responding; kissing me and letting me toss him off and stuff but whenever I mentioned going further he’d turn me down again. Once I went a bit too far and basically started questioning his masculinity, which it turned out was not the best thing to do. Needless to say, it triggered him into action. He fucked me good and proper. He was rough, which I expected, but… he was **too** rough, if you get my drift. I didn’t really notice it hurt that much when we were doing it because it felt quite good as well and he had done **something** to ready me, not enough really though considering how big he was. It was afterwards that was so bad. It took days to stop hurting and aching. He never spoke to me again and I didn’t want him to. I think he knew he’d done wrong but I knew I’d gone too far as well. It was my fault; I pushed him. I didn’t want you to make me do what he did. And I wanted you to be the only person I’d let inside me ever again.”

“God.” 

Draco smiled slightly at Harry’s flabbergasted expression and said, “That’s why I wasn’t ready when you said you were. It was so hard to say no to you, Harry. Even if you had been ready for me to be inside you before, I wanted you to be on top for your first time. I don’t know why it had to be your first time. Maybe because then we were on more of a level playing field; both of us nervous instead of just one. I wanted to have sex with you when you first mentioned it but I wasn’t ready to let you be inside me and that’s what I wanted to happen first. I’m glad I waited. I’m glad I managed to stop myself from shagging you senseless at every chance I had. I’m glad of all that because it was so amazing. It felt… unbelievable. You’re hard to resist, Harry, you know that?”

“I know it now you’ve told me, much as I don’t believe it.”

“You’re too modest.”

“I’m too tired, that’s what I am.”

“I’m not surprised. Sleep?”

“Please.” Harry nodded. Draco turned them both onto their sides and kissed Harry gently, draping his arm over his waist and across his back. Harry smiled at him, stealing another quick kiss. Draco lifted his hand and clicked his fingers. The lights went out.

“Goodnight, Harry.”

“Night, Draco.”

******* 

When Harry awoke the next morning, Draco was already awake, leaning lazily against the headboard with one arm thrown back, resting on the top of his head. Harry noticed the mess they had made in the bed the previous night had been cleaned away and he blinked groggily. Draco glanced down at him.

“Morning.”

Harry smiled lazily. “Hello.”

“I know you’ve only just woken up but, er, how patient do I need to be?” Draco asked. “Only, I’ve been awake for a while and all I’ve been doing is thinking about what we could be doing once you were awake.” Harry chuckled when he realised what Draco meant. He sat up and leant over the side of the bed to find his wand. He cast a spell to clean his teeth, to freshen his breath, and then turned to Draco. He moved to sit in Draco’s lap and placed his face close to that of the Slytherin’s. Their breaths mingling, Harry noticed Draco had also used that handy spell. He pressed their lips together softly and it was only a brief moment before Draco deepened the kiss, arms wrapping around Harry’s slim torso.

Everything from the moment Draco rolled Harry onto his back onwards seemed a blur to Harry. Later that day, with the benefit of hindsight, he would realise this was probably a good thing as he didn’t really acknowledge the odd sensation of a cleansing spell being cast inside him, didn’t acknowledge the occasional moments of pain when Draco’s fingers worked inside him. Clarity returned when Draco pushed the first inch or so of his erection inside Harry, firmly, slowly, carefully.

“Oh my god,” Harry murmured at the sensation of being stretched open. Draco pushed the rest of the way in slowly. Harry felt a moment of sharp pain but it was quickly overridden by the long, slow stroke against his prostate. He trembled and by the time the pleasure faded, the pain had gone too. There was just this odd feeling of being full and hot. Draco shifted slightly. “Oh… Oh… That feels so…”

“Strange?”

“If that’s strange, it’s the best kind of strange I’ve ever felt.”

“Does it hurt?”

“… No.” Harry sounded surprised to find it didn’t. It really did just feel strange; strange and somehow wonderful.

“Do you want me to move?” Draco asked. Harry frowned and curiously looked down to where their bodies were joined together. He looked back at Draco with a fierce blush. Draco also glanced down and when he returned his eyes upwards, he was grinning. Harry smiled nervously and Draco asked again, “Do you want me to move?”

“Er, I don’t know. I think so.”

“This is what moving would feel like.” Draco withdrew by hardly an inch and then pushed back inside. He saw Harry’s eyelids flutter, his mouth drop open a little bit. “So?”

“I… I think moving might be a good thing.”

“Thank fuck for that.” Draco took Harry in a deep kiss and Harry let himself go; every worry, every hesitation, every doubt was banished, vanished in an instant when Draco began to move, deep, slow, long thrusts which made Harry contemplate his own sanity. After an eternity of the deep, slow, long thrusts, coupled with matching kisses, Harry wondered about all the other people Draco had slept with. It was meaningless sex with those people, he knew, but he wondered what the hard shagging they would have had felt like. He knew Draco cared and so he wasn’t worried about whether it would hurt him; he knew Draco wouldn’t risk that, but how was he supposed to get Draco to do it? He started to push back against Draco’s thrusts and they started to feel deeper. Both of them groaned and Harry stared up at Draco, hands sliding all over his back.

“You… You can go harder if you want. I don’t mind.”

“Do you **want** me to go harder?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, here’s a little taster,” Draco said, shoving his hips forward.

“Uh! Yes! I want you to!”

“Yeah,” Draco said, beginning to pant from exertion. “How about deeper as well?” he asked, grabbing Harry’s hips. Harry’s head slid off of the pillows as Draco pulled him down abruptly. He screamed, fingers clamping hard into Draco’s back. Draco groaned.

“Harry… Why… How does this feel **_so_** good?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. Harder… Deeper… They’re both good… but what about faster?”

“What about ‘no’? I want this to last.”

“I don’t think it can. I don’t think I can.”

“Try.”

Harry cried out when Draco hit his prostate yet again and his head snapped to the side, baring his neck. Draco sucked hard just below Harry’s ear and Harry let out a small whimper. Draco took hold of Harry’s erection, gently but firmly stroking him. Harry arched into him and tears slid down his face from pure sensation; from feeling things he didn’t know he could feel. Draco kissed him, quickening his thrusts involuntarily and began to murmur against his lover’s lips,

“Nobody else’s, no-one else, ever, no-one, always you, Harry, it always was, always will be, I promise, I want to be yours, Harry, I want to belong somewhere… Please, let me, please, I need to belong to you, I need **you** , Harry, let me be yours, please.” His last pleading came in the form of little less than a sob.

“You’re mine, I swear, I’m yours, I belong to you, you can belong to me if you want, I need you so much, I’m yours, we’re together, I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours… Oh god! I’m yours, I love you.”

Draco screamed, coming forcefully inside Harry, and Harry followed, Draco’s hand tightening around his over-sensitised cock, with a shaky gasp of Draco’s name. Draco dropped his head onto Harry’s shoulder. 

In a whisper, “Harry...?”

“What?” Harry struggled to catch his breath.

“You said you love me.”

Harry frowned. “I did?”

Draco lifted his head and nodded. “You said you were mine and you said you love me.”

“Oh. I suppose it’s easier to talk about it when you’re… you know… making it.”

“Making what?”

Harry hesitated. “Love.”

“Oh…” Draco looked down but then he smiled. “I suppose it is. At least, that would explain why I said it last night when you were inside me.”

“I… I thought I heard you say it but then I just assumed I was hearing things.”

Draco shook his head. “I said it. I said it a lot. I didn’t realise I had until afterwards, though.” 

“Are you glad you said it?”

“Yes. Are you?”

“Yeah, I’m glad you said it, too.” Harry gave a teasing smile with his reply. Draco raised an eyebrow. “I’m even more glad I said it to you, though… I do love you and I am yours but…”

“But what?”

“You’re mine just as much as I’m yours.”

“That’s the way it should be,” Draco said, leaning down for a kiss. “I’ve never belonged before, Harry, but I think I might like it.”

“Well, there’s a turn up for the books.” Harry kissed Draco’s nose. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Making my first time special; making it worth wanting to remember.”

“You’re welcome. I could say the same to you.”

Harry frowned. “But this wasn’t your first time.”

“No, I know. I’m beginning to realise there can be many different kinds of first times, that’s all.”

“What kind of first time was this?” Harry questioned curiously.

“This was the first time it meant anything and the first time it felt real.” Draco saw Harry’s questioning gaze and continued, “I was thinking about what I was doing and thinking about how much you mean to me. It wasn’t mindless and purely physical. That was… It made it better; it made it feel real.”

Harry smiled, looking down coyly. “Oh.” 

“Give me a kiss, Harry.”

****** 

About two hours later, Draco was lounging on his bed, waiting for Harry to return from the bathroom. He almost started to doze off when he heard the bathroom door open. Harry appeared and Draco was saddened to see he was wearing trousers. When Harry came back to the bed, he also grabbed his t-shirt off of the floor and pulled that on. Draco made a whining noise and Harry sat next to him.

“What’s the matter with you?”

“I miss seeing your body already. I like you naked.”

Harry laughed. “I like you naked, too.” He pulled the covers down and pressed a kiss to Draco’s hip. After a pause, he asked, “If I say something, will you promise not to laugh?”

“It depends if it’s worth laughing at.”

“Well, will you try not to make fun of me?”

“I’ll try. What’s this about?”

“Sex. I just… It’s weird. You wouldn’t think doing… **that** … would feel good, would you?”

Draco smirked amusedly. “No, I suppose not. If you’ve never done it before, you’d have reservations. However, these problems are always resolved when boys, or men, realise what their prostate can make them feel like.”

“I can barely realise it and I’ve… had it done to me. Although, I guess that just proves the point; it’s kind of indescribable. You can’t really recall what it feels like but you know it feels amazing and you know you want to feel it again just to try and remember it.”

“All you need to remember is that prostates are marvellous things,” Draco said. Harry laughed at that, making Draco smile. “Maybe it should be your mantra so you always remember why me shagging you, until you can’t remember anything else except what it feels like to have me inside you, is such a good thing.” Harry laughed again and Draco pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his thighs. He ran his fingers down Harry’s sides in a teasing, tickling manner. “Repeat after me, Potter: ‘Prostates are marvellous things.’”

Harry was laughing but managed it, “Prostates are marvellous things.”

“Repeat after me, Potter: ‘My boyfriend is an amazing shag.’”

Harry got a funny little glint in his eye as he replied, “Your boyfriend is an amazing shag.”

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Draco said, fighting a smile. “I can’t deny it’s truthfulness but it’s not what I meant. So, if you’re not going to take this seriously…” Draco made to move off of Harry but Harry rolled them over, mirroring Draco’s previous position while Draco grabbed Harry’s thighs, stretching out underneath him. 

“Repeat after me, Malfoy: ‘Draco Malfoy is going to stay in Harry Potter’s dorm in Gryffindor Tower tonight.’”

“I’m staying in your dorm in Gryffindor Tower tonight.”

“Not perfect but it’ll do. You’d better try and keep the noise down, though. I wouldn’t want my roommates to have an excuse to come and open my curtains.”

“Exhibitionist, are we, Potter?”

“You can talk, Mr Let’s Get Off With Each Other In The Library.” Harry leant down for a brief kiss. “I really should go.”

“Very well,” Draco conceded with a dramatic sigh. Harry stole another kiss and finished getting dressed. Draco pulled him down for a long, deep kiss, which left them both gasping. Draco leant his forehead against Harry’s. “I’ll see you later, then?”

“Yeah, later.” Harry accepted the next kiss bestowed upon him and reluctantly stood up. He turned back to Draco when he reached the door. “Hey, Malfoy.” Draco propped himself up on his elbows and raised an eyebrow. “Repeat after me: ‘I love you.’”

Draco smirked. “You love me.” Harry shook his head in amusement; what else did he expect? He opened the door, glancing back when he heard Draco speak, “And vice versa, Potter.”

Harry couldn’t help the bright smile that broke onto his face. He blew Draco a kiss and left, hearing Draco’s chuckles as he did so.

******* 

“Ah, the boy returns. Finally,” Hermione said, spying Harry entering the commons. She put her book down and Harry came to sit on the chair opposite her. “Where have you been?”

Harry blushed. “I stayed in Draco’s room.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry’s blush. “Would I be right in assuming you did something you hadn’t done before last night?”

“Sort of,” Harry said with a mischievous smile. “Then I did something else I hadn’t done before this morning.”

“Slag,” Hermione commented jokingly. “You seem very happy about it, though, that’s all I’m worried about.”

“You’ve no idea how happy, Hermione.” He paused. “You want to know something else?” He lowered his voice. “He told me he was in love with me.”

“Really?” Hermione asked. Harry nodded, smiling. “You mean he has feelings?”

“Hermione, don’t start. Not now.”

“I’m joking, Harry. I’m happy for you, really. Did you say it back?”

“Course I did. I’ve been wanting to for ages.”

“Oh.” Hermione blinked. “I hadn’t realised.” She smiled. “It’s a good thing, Harry.”

“It is.” Harry nodded. They sat in a companionable silence until Harry asked, “Hermione, is it weird to have a mantra?”

“No.”

“Even if it’s about something really silly?”

“No, I don’t think so. Why? Do you have one?”

“Yeah. Do you?”

“Not specifically. What’s yours?” Hermione asked. Harry’s eyes lit up as he leant forward to whisper in his friend’s ear. “Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, blushing and smiling at the same time. 

Harry leant back into his chair with a chuckle. He sat for a moment then released a small sigh. Then, for no reason apart from feeling inordinately cheerful and satisfied with his lot, he laughed.

_\- fin -_


End file.
